Book 5 Chapter 01. Sailor's Tale
REFILL Costs: 500 ??? ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'House in the Hills' Welcome to (User name)'s' reads the sign out front. "Maybe I should head to the tavern, have a warm plate and a mug," you say to yourself enjoying the view from your porch.'' :TALK: 55 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 7 - 13 Gold XP: 90 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% You begin to pull on your boots spotting a group of horsemen emerging from the forest to the west. "That's a bit unusual. Don't get many riders this way - let alone several." :DRESS: 55 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 7 - 13 Gold XP: 90 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% As you finish pulling on your boots the sound of hooves reach your ear, and the garb of the Royal Eye becomes clear. "One can only assume they aren't bringing my meal and a mug, heh." :DRESS: 55 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 7 - 13 Gold XP: 90 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% The riders pull up, sweat beading their brows in the warm afternoon sun. Their leader's cape curls out behind him as he dismounts. "(User name)?" :TALK: 55 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 7 - 13 Gold XP: 90 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Lost, gentlemen?" you say with a wry smile. "What brings the Eye to my humble house in the hills?" :TALK: 55 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 7 - 13 Gold XP: 90 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% '''Protector General The ride into Heren gives you time to reflect. The peaceful setting you leave behind was an oasis in your adventures, but you long for more than a quiet evening under the stars. :TALK: 56 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 14 - 26 Gold XP: 91 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% One of the Royal Eye leads you into a part of the Ministry you don't recognize. Paintings of ships decorate the halls and strange trophies sit atop scattered pedestals. :TALK: 56 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 14 - 26 Gold XP: 91 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% The lines of the General's face are deepening with the years as yours must surely be. "Welcome, (User name). These are my Admirals," he says with a wave to the mariners at his side. :TALK: 56 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 14 - 26 Gold XP: 91 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "And this is Ishmael. A sailor from a lost ship who has presented us with the first piece of a puzzle we must solve." :TALK: 56 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 14 - 26 Gold XP: 91 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Tell 'im?" the sailor asks the Admiral, and the Admiral nods. "A great beast like I've never seen in all me days on the waves," begins the sailor. :TALK: 56 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 14 - 26 Gold XP: 91 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Sailor's Tale' "Thirteen days an' thirteen nights we be at sea, our holds full o' saltpeter, silks an' other fineries." "On the evenin' o' the fourth day, the sea starts to brewin' like a storm's 'bout to be ragin' yet the stars are bright as a firebugs arse." "A powerful force shakes the ship an' I was thrown far to the port an' a luckier toss I couldna asked fer as me ship starts goin' under." "The arms of a great beast I see rise up an' pull me mates down quick as can be. Well one o' our rowers come lose an' praise be as it saves me life." < Book 4 - Book 5 - Chapter 2 > Category:Quest Category:Book 5